


Happy Ficlet

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas share a moment.





	Happy Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the attention my last ficlet got! Here's another one. Hasn't been beta read. So I apologize for any mistakes. Love you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Also this one is a bit longer than my last one.

Dean used to hate when Cas would watch him sleep but over the years the more times he caught him doing it, the less he cared. After calmly waking up he knew Cas was watching him. He couldn't see him but he just knew. He smiled to himself briefly. “How long you been in here?” he asked while sitting up and facing Cas. Cas glanced at the alarm clock and squinted for a second. “Close to three hours.” he shrugged as he said it. Dean pursed his lips and nodded. “What is so interesting about watching me sleep?” he asked.  
“How did you know I was in here?” he completely ignored Dean’s question to ask one of his own. “I don't know, I can just sense you sometimes. Maybe I got used to you spying on me while I sleep.” he answered despite Cas ignoring what he asked. Dean patted the empty spot on the bed next to him after Cas shot him a guilty look. Cas complied and sits on the bed. He stays on the edge, facing away from Dean. “Bed ain't gonna kill you, Cas.” With Dean's words he sits back against the headboard and slips his his shoes off. He swung his legs onto the bed gently. “Sorry.” Dean huffed out a small laugh at that. “Nah, you're good. Like I said got used to it, and there is something comforting about it.” Cas nodded as if thinking. “You never answered my question. What is interesting about watching me sleep?” Cas glances at Dean before speaking. “You look, peaceful, the most I've ever seen you.” he makes direct eye contact. Dean holds up his end of the gaze. “And beautiful. There is beauty in peace.” Dean can't find words to reply so he just stares. Did Cas just call him beautiful? What did he mean? What is he thinking right now? Dean could kiss him right now. Their faces are not far away from one another. That thought alone pulls Dean's eyes away to look at the floor. “Thank you, Cas.” he barely speaks loud enough to hear himself. “You're welcome, Dean.” when Dean finally meets Cas’ eyes again they're filled with fondness. He is pretty sure Cas got closer, undetected because he also didn't feel the bed move. Maybe Dean was the one who got closer. It doesn't matter who got closer because all he can think about is that Cas’ leg is pushed against his own. The small amount of contact sends shivers up his spine. They gaze into one another's eyes without saying anything. Dean shifts to face Cas easier and rests his hand on Cas’ knee for better leverage as he does it. Once it's there he can't get himself to remove it. Cas reaches up and holds Dean's face in his palm. This level of intimacy is overwhelming and relaxing at the same time. Dean licks his lips and Cas’ eyes focus on the movement for a second before locking them on Dean’s. Cas leans in slowly and ever so slightly. Dean finds himself tilting his head up and moving closer to Cas’ movement. A knock sounds and pulls them out of it. “Yeah?!” Dean's voice sounds wrecked and nothing even happened. Was something going to happen? “Guys I think I found a case. Three dead in Kissimmee Florida, hearts missing. They were ruled out as animal killing. My money is on werewolf.” Sam says through the door. “Yeah we'll pack and get ready to go. Meet you at the car in twenty.” Dean strains to speak, still out of breath. Cas stands up and puts his shoes back on. If Dean is correct Cas is upset that they got interrupted or maybe because Dean said twenty minutes. “Ok, I'll make some breakfast to go.” Sam has probably been up for hours, and he's most likely ready to leave. Dean stands out of bed and clears his throat, working up the courage to say something to Cas about what has happened. “I'll make coffee.” Cas beats him to words and leaves before Dean can get a word out. Maybe Cas regrets getting that intimate with Dean? Did he pressure Cas into acting that way? Did Cas only lean in because Dean wanted him to? “Son of a bitch.” 

Thirty minutes later Dean finds himself panicking in the kitchen. He doesn't want to go to the garage and for it to be awkward around Cas. He paces stressfully across the floor. The panic hadn't really kicked in until he was brushing his teeth and it hit him, really hit him. They almost kissed, mouth on mouth, kissed. Sam wandered into the kitchen a few minutes into his pacing. “Dude are you ok? Cas and I have been waiting in the car and by the looks of you something’s wrong.” Dean glanced at Sam, wearing his worry like a shirt. He ran his hand over his face. “Yeah I'm fine!” It comes out more aggressive than he intended. “Sorry.” Cas walks into the room and past Sam. “I got this.” he whispers the words as he passes Sam. Dean takes a deep breath, preparing himself for, whatever Cas is going to say. He doesn't say anything at all but rather holds Dean's face in his hands and kisses him, long and slow. He hasn't been kissed this way in a long time, too long. The kiss is breathtaking and like coming up for air out of the water at the same time. He takes it in as much as he can without fainting. Cas pulls away and rests his forehead on Dean's. “I could tell you were worrying and I wanted you to know that I was going to kiss you, and I wanted to.” Sam coughs from behind Cas. “W-werewolfs. You two can kiss later.” Dean smiles and kisses Cas again, for good luck. He then pulls away and can see Cas’ bright grin. Sam walks toward the garage. “I love you.” Dean lets the words fall out. “I love you too, Dean.” Cas’ reply makes the grin on Dean's face painfully large. Dean laces their fingers together. They walk to the car like that. Cas ends up getting shotgun. Dean isn't sure what the future holds but he knows that they can face anything like this. Cas holding his hand and Sam by his side, the three of them. He's wanted this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to say hi I'm @destiel4life67 on tumblr.


End file.
